Assault on Hill 21
The Assault on Hill 21 commonly known as The First Encounter was the opening engagement to the Battle of World 182, during the Separatist Imperial War between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Galactic Empire. The Battle was won as a Separatist Victory, after the Separatist Human Legion was able to secure the Hill. The Battle would be the first time in history that Earth Humans, who are fighting for the Confederacy of Independent Systems would fight against Imperial forces head on, on the front lines. Following the conclusion of Hill 21, the Galactic Empire quickly would speed up their search for the Relic while at the same time start constructing defenses around the areas of World 182 that they occupy, these areas would easily be swept away, during the Battle of the Cartographer, 3 days later. This engagement was witnessed by the Separatist Council, and was declared to have been the first major field test for the SHL during their first time in warfare while fighting alongside Battle Droids, and was stated by Nute Gunray, that the SHL was able to take over Hill 21 without the use of heavy armored support which in turn was known to impress the council. This Engagement in turn would eventually become the key to the SHL Becoming one of the military arms of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Battle During the first stages of the Battle, the Galactic Empire was able gain the upper hand on the Separatist Forces, due to them having the high ground, along with the initial installment of Turrets that was constructed behind their lines, before the battle took place. After beating multiple waves of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids, Command Droid OOM-38, then decided to order the Separatist Human Legion into the fight, while under support with reinforcements that were on the way from the landing zone 30 miles south. While using the Droids as cover, mostly due to the Separatist heavy armor and transports still being miles away, trying to make it to the hill, the Separatist Human Legion were able to make their way to the bottom of the hill, before flanking the Empire to the right, eventually killing a large group of Storm Troopers in the trenches, breaking a hole on the hillside. Realizing that their flank was destroyed the Empire began to focus their turrets on the top of the hill, while the remaining garrison of Imperial soldiers, that were in the trenches, eventually became overrun by the Battle Droids. As the remaining Imperials that were stationed on the hill began to concentrate their turrets on the trenches. The Empire now knowing that the Separatist controls Hill 21, immediately began to focus their fire from all over the field, until eventually Droid Gunships eventually were deployed and were successful in destroying both Imperial turrets silencing them, causing the remaining Imperial garrison on the upper hills to abandon the region, while the Separatist dug in and awaited reinforcements. That eventually arrived when the CIS main force arrived with the heavy armor and transports, after having to be delayed due to technical failures that were conducted towards one of the MTTs. ''Aftermath The CIS victory at Hill 21, , impressed the Separatist council who was watching their progress while on board the Kor Mor in orbit above the unidentified world, where it was declared that Earth Humans, on how they were able to take the Imperial hill before the Separatist armored units could even arrive, as this was entirely knew for the Confederacy of Independent Systems at the time, as their military in the past would always require vehicle or jedi support to win battles, during both the first and second clone wars. It was eventually revealed by the Separatist Council that the Separatist Human Legion, by winning this one engagement have passed one portion of their final test to fight along side their Battle droids in the military, but still had to go through a few more battles first before they could be declared true Separatist soldiers. The main revealing of the Separatist Human Legion also intrigued the Galactic Empire, while at the same time surprising them on seeing humans for the first time fighting amongst their Droid ranks. Despite this shocking encounter during the battle, the Empire never knew that the humans fighting for the CIS were from another galaxy far from theirs, and thought about enlisting them into their ranks for the future battles to come. Following the engagement, along with the arrival of Separatist armored columns, the Separatist would immediately, begin their search operations for the mysterious source of the signal, while at the same time fighting multiple Imperial garrisons during skirmish like engagements while entering the fields and hills, from multiple directions. Despite these minor skirmishes the CIS would be able to locate the ruins of an unknown temple, in the plains after driving out the Empire, where they would later learn about the mysterious Cartographer that was located somewhere in the swampy Islands. Trivia'' Category:2 BBY Category:Separatist Imperial War Engagements Category:Downfall Events Category:Separatist Imperial War Era Category:Separatist Imperial War